Take All of Me
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: Chloe surprises the Devil and it's something he won't forget anytime soon. Deckerstar for those who requested it ;) Rated M for safety.


Authors Note: Okay so because of your kind requests *cough* demands that I write a SMUT Deckerstar story I have accepted this challenge, as I so often do ;)

But please do not throw flames if it's rubbish, I will probably get the toasty reception from Lucifer when I go to hell ;);)

Hope you enjoy! Rated M but could be T/M?

DB

* * *

The soothing sounds of the piano echoed around the large open space, Lucifer's fingers dancing with precision across the keys, his eyes slipping closed as he found his calming centre. It was only when plucking at the ivory keys that the Devil truly bared his soul. Depending on his mood, the sound that vibrated throughout his apartment could be soft, elegant, and tranquil showing he was happy and completely relaxed or loud, dramatic and a touch hypnotic when he was angry.

Tonight he was playing _Debussy - Pour le Piano: Sarabande_. He was in a good mood.

Lucifer was always aware of his surroundings, it didn't matter that his eyes were closed or that the calming cadence had him in an almost trance like state. The sound of his private elevator doors opening with a muted hiss, and her perfume assaulting his nostrils alerted him to her presence and he smiled warmly to himself. Hearing her hesitant steps into his loft, and with the aid of his angelic gifts, he could hear the rapid beat of her heart. He opened his eyes slowly, his fingers stopping mid note and stared at her curiously.

"A little late for a case, isn't it Detective?" He raised an eyebrow at her flushed features. "Darling, did you run all the way here?"

Chloe stepped further into the room, her pale blue eyes never once wavering from his dark ones. "Kiss me."

Lucifer very nearly fell off the bench he was sitting on, his jaw hanging open and eyes wide in wonderment. "Wh-what?" he stuttered. He had to be dreaming, but if he was, he really liked where this was going.

Walking with confident steps until she stood in front of him, he spun on the bench to face her and taking him completely by surprise she climbed on to his lap, straddling him and he found himself completely lost for words. Maybe he was dying. Maybe this was him being allowed one final moment of rapture on the way out. If so, he was about to die a very happy Devil indeed.

He gazed into her eyes and was shocked at the need shining in those blue orbs. "Chl-" He didn't even manage to finish before her lips were crashing against his with such intensity that he couldn't do anything but match with his own overwhelming hunger. His hands slid under her top, fingers dancing across her soft skin with such skill that Chloe couldn't help moaning in delight against his lips.

His touch was searing, leaving a path of fire, his lips soft and yet desperate against hers. Chloe had finally had enough of the flirting, the will they won't they debate she had in her head almost every single day. The sexual tension had been building up between them since the very beginning and she was tired of it. Moulding herself against him, her hands roving through his dark hair and gripping the shorts hairs tightly, she smirked when he groaned in her mouth, and in retribution he used his talented tongue to leave her gasping for breath. She wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, it could've been hours but when she finally pulled back and gazed into his darkened eyes, his lips curling seductively, Chloe didn't know how she'd managed to hold off for so long. She always thought he was just being a cocky bastard when he said he was addictive, like walking heroin, yet now that she'd tasted it for herself, she couldn't deny the cravings.

Lucifer was otherworldly. There was no other word she could think to describe him.

With a grin that turned into a growl, he stood from the bench with her still wrapped around him and carried her through to his bedroom, kissing and touching her every step of the way.

Laying her down on top of the silk sheets, he took a moment to gaze down at the beautiful creature before him. Her blonde locks spread out like a halo of gold, her eyes twinkling brighter than any star ever could and her skin softer than that of an angel's feathers. He didn't want to jinx it, but he couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was to have her in his life.

"Lucifer?" she whispered nervously.

"Yes darling?"

"I'm not like the other girls you bring to your bed." She said softly. "Please don't let this end what we have."

Lucifer stretched himself out on top of her, his hands on either side of her head as he gazed down at her with such affection that Chloe felt herself blush. "Chloe, you're all that I want. Your mind, your body and your soul. I want you forever and in return I offer you my soul – as damaged as it is. I will give you all that I am – everything. Take it all."

Chloe swallowed, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. She heard the truth in every word he spoke and raising her hand to caress his cheek, she pulled him to her once more. He kissed her so deeply that she didn't know who was breathing for who, but his mouth and tongue tasted like heaven. He removed her clothing so slowly, his lips and tongue tasting every inch of her skin that became exposed to his ravenous gaze. Peeling her jeans down her long legs, he placed gentle kisses on her inner thigh, delighting at the gasps and moans he elicited from her sexy lips.

Chloe wasn't the only one addicted, he was quickly realising just how attached he was to the mortal woman beneath him. He craved her, all of her and couldn't for the life of him think of anything greater than the chance to worship her, to bring her to the peak of ecstasy over and over and over again. He would keep her in a state of bliss until he could no longer move.

With deft fingers she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, tugging it out of his pants as he worked on undoing the button and zip with one hand while he remained hovering over her, his lips and tongue continuing their exploration of her skin.

Finally both undressed, every inch of their skin was touching, hands caressing and lips tasting. Lucifer grumbled from deep within his chest when Chloe dragged her nails down his back, her fingers pausing at the top of the raised skin where his scars were. She frowned, biting her lower lip in silent question and when he nodded his approval and buried his head in the crook of her neck, she lightly dragged her fingers over what remained of his 'wings'.

The Devil trembled above her and in one smooth movement of his hips he buried himself inside her. Being inside Chloe was a sensation he couldn't even begin to describe. He hissed a breath through clenched teeth to stop himself from losing control. One of her legs hooked around his hips on impulse and her fingers twisted in the silk sheets.

Her muscles clenched around him, her eyes closing in pure bliss. Lucifer took one of her smaller hands in his much larger one, lacing their fingers and holding it above her head. Chloe turned her head and pressed a breathless kiss to the inside of his wrist.

Lucifer moved slowly at first, savouring the way she sighed and quivered, then clutched at him with the hand he hadn't captured. Her moans of pleasure muffled when he pressed his lips to hers.

Shifting his hips a few times and changing his pace until one thrust made Chloe dig her nails into his shoulders and cry out. His motions were subtle but deliberate and his body so close to hers that he was creating friction in all the right places.

Chloe started getting louder and he had never heard anything more delicious as she wordlessly, incoherently vocalised her pleasure, urging him on. Her body arched against him and her nails clawed at his back more than likely drawing blood, but Lucifer knew that was one flaw he'd happily have marking his skin.

With his rhythm all but lost with Chloe writhing underneath him in sheer pleasure. Chloe's head fell back on the pillow, her entire body tensing and for one glorious instant a ripple ran through her body like a wave of electricity, pulsing through her and into him.

Her own climax pushed Lucifer spiralling into his, his body seeking hers with a desperation and need he hadn't known could exist. He groaned and buried his head in the crook of her neck, trailing wet kisses along her flushed skin.

Lucifer took his weight on his elbows, not even remotely ready to move out of her. He looked at her closely, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He searched her features for any sign of guilt or regret, but instead all he saw was a lovely flush of an afterglow.

Chloe traced a pattern on his sculpted chest with her finger, enjoying the sensation of his smooth skin beneath her hand. He was staring down at her with that cocky smile of his and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You're an ass," she smiled at him, poking her finger into his chest.

"Why thank you, dear." He chuckled, shifting his hips and making her moan, her eyes sliding shut in a state of euphoria. "Care to go again?" he questioned, pressing his lips over her heart.

Her eyes widened and she squeaked out, "again?"

"Yes Chloe. I did tell you before that the Devil has tremendous stamina. I could go all night."

Chloe thought she might have blacked out a little, but found herself awakened by the handsome man on top of her moving inside her once more and she released a muted whimper. He was going to kill her, she was literally going to die by sex.

 _Well, there were worse ways to go_.

"Oh Chloe," he rumbled smoothly, thrusting deep inside of her. "I'm going to take you to heaven and back."

She clung to him and figured she might as well enjoy the ride.

"Do it," she challenged him.

And he did.

The End.


End file.
